


Nowe życie

by Olix



Series: prompty [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza jakoś pomogła mi to napisać, Default violence, Harry jest... bez smaku, Louis jest totalnie Anią z tym jego marzeniem to mienia domu i rodziny, M/M, aczkolwiek lubię ciężko pisać, ale nic strasznego się nie dzieje, dużo uczuc, idk - Freeform, ludzie na tumblrach to lubili, nie jestem dobra w takich melodramatach, uczucia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olix/pseuds/Olix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>na prompt: Harry kiedyś znęcał się na Louisem, teraz próbuje to naprawić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowe życie

\- Lou-Lou, a ten? – pyta Harry, a Louis podnosi wzrok znad swojej gazety. Siedzą wspólnie na puszystym dywanie w salonie, przeglądając wiele gazet z ogłoszeniami nieruchomości. Louis jest opatulony kocem, który cały czas zsuwa się przy jego entuzjastycznych ruchach, więc Harry poprawia go jako dobry chłopak, by Louis się nie przeziębił. Louis patrzy na dom, który właśnie pokazał my Harry i kręci głową niezadowolony. \- Jest okej, ale… -… ale nie ma „tego czegoś” – kończy za niego Harry i oboje się do siebie uśmiechają. Patrzą na siebie dłuższą chwilę i jest w tym tyle uczucia, tyle empatii, że Louis przygryza w skupieniu dolną wargę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Spuszcza wzrok i nie wie, że teraz Harry ściąga brwi i w jego głowie krążą myśli, co też zrobił źle, że Louis znowu się przed nim ukrywa. Nie wie, że teraz Harry skanuje swoje zachowanie sprzed kilku poprzednich minut, by znaleźć chociaż najmniejszy błąd, za który może przeprosić. Ale okazuje się, że to wszystko nieważne, bo Louis podnosi głowę i szybko pochyla się i całuje Harry’ego w policzek. Harry się uśmiecha, bo to pierwszy taki kontakt od dłuższego czasu. W końcu wychodzą na prostą. ~*~*~ Louis biega po całym mieszkaniu w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czego mógł zapomnieć, podczas tego szybkiego pakowania. Razem z Harry’m w końcu znaleźli dom z „tym czymś” i właśnie dzisiaj mają się do niego przeprowadzić. Nie jest za duży, ale ma ogród i malutkie jeziorko i jest dokładnie taki, jakby go żywcem wyciągnąć z „Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza” i to jest, czego Louis potrzebuje. On będzie Anią, a Harry będzie jego Gilbertem i będą na nowo szczęśliwi, będą na nowo się siebie uczyć, będą na nowo sprawiać sobie codzienną radość. Na nowo będą żyć. Dlatego Louis martwi się. Martwi się, czy zapakował wszystko co jest mu potrzebne w nowym domu. Martwi się, czy nie zapomniał przypadkiem jednej z pary swoich szelek, które leżały głęboko zakopane w szufladzie po tym, jak Harry wykorzystał je, by związać Louisa wbrew jego woli, a później wykorzystać go w najbardziej poniżający sposób, mówiąc mu do ucha te wszystkie okropieństwa, jakimi później Louis karmił się, ilekroć chciał założyć te szelki. Ale niedawno, po gorliwych przeprosinach Harry’ego, po tej całej oczyszczającej rozmowie między nimi, Harry powiedział, że kocha Louisa w szelkach. A Louis kocha, gdy Harry kocha jego, więc na nowo (ku wielkiej uciesze swojego chłopaka) zaczął nosić szelki. I właśnie na takiej zasadzie zaczęli funkcjonować. Harry docenia Louisa za wszystko, za najmniejsze rzeczy, za to, że robiąc obiad dla Harry’ego (chociaż wcale nie musiałeś, Louis!) przygotował ziemniaki puree tak jak lubi Harry, a nie w kawałkach jak zazwyczaj. Więc Harry kupuje mu kwiaty na następny dzień, mówiąc mu jak bardzo jest wspaniały, jak bardzo docenia umiejętności kulinarne Louisa i jak bardzo mu wszystko smakowało. A Louis jest wprost wniebowzięty, bo tak właśnie było na początku ich związku. Dlatego też martwi się. Martwi się, że to tyko słodki sen, a Harry znów uzna, że niedoprana plama na jego ulubionym krawacie, który ma założyć do pracy to wina Louis i znów rozkaże mu założyć ubiór pokojówki, odwrócić się i wypiąć. I znów Louis będzie musiał iść do apteki po maść na otarcia. Louis po prostu boi się, że Harry przestanie być taki czuły, miły i cierpliwy. Że uzna, iż czekanie na Louisa nie ma sensu i znów zacznie go traktować jak swoją własność. Nie, Louis wie, że Harry się zmienił. Rozmawiali, a od już całego miesiąca (miesiąca!) Harry nie zrobił niczego, czego Louis by nie chciał. Dlatego też, Louis jakby z namaszczeniem wyciąga z szuflady szelki, przytula do siebie z nadzieją, że Harry nie nakryje go w takiej sytuacji i w podskokach chowa je do jednego z kartonów oznaczonego napisem „Louis”. Zakłada swój płaszcz (Harry ostatnio powiedział mu, że wygląda w nim wyjątkowo pięknie), stopy szybko wsuwa w zimowe buty i biorąc w ręce swoje rzeczy, schodzi na dół do Harry’ego, który bierze od niego ciężar, mówiąc że Louis nie powinien się przemęczać i wkłada go do samochodu. Louis jest szczęśliwy, bo Harry sprawia wrażenie szczerego w tym wszystkim, nie widać po nim, by ta cała sytuacja go męczyła, a uśmiech, który gości na jego twarzy gdy bierze Louisa za rękę i prowadzi w kierunku samochodu , gdzie otwiera mu drzwi jak prawdziwy gentelman, mówi Louisowi, że warto było tyle przecierpieć by mieć z powrotem takiego Harry’ego. Harry siada za kierownicą, a dłonie chłopaków znów spotykają się na dźwigni zmiany biegów i zanim Harry rusza, Louis nie może się opanować i jeszcze raz całuje Harry’ego w policzek. Ten rumieni się (rumieni się!) i uśmiecha jeszcze szerzej. Tak, było warto. ~*~*~ Louis tak naprawdę nie wie, jak wygląda ich dom od środka, bo oboje z Harry’m uznali, że stare meble powinny zostać w starym mieszkaniu, w starym życiu. Tam gdzie ich miejsce. Więc dla Louisa wszystko jest zaskoczeniem, bo widział dom tylko raz, tylko z zewnątrz, a to co jest w środku to prawdziwe zaskoczenie, bo Harry upierał się, że sam wszystko urządzi, żeby Louis się nie przemęczał i zajął się sobą. Ale Louis ufa Harry’emu, wie że dom z pewnością mu się spodoba, ale nie może znieść tego oczekiwania, a jego ciekawość przechodzi samą siebie. Prawie podskakuje na fotelu pasażera, gdy w oddali już widać ich domek z bluszczem, pnącym się po ścianach budynku. Harry siedzi obok niego i jego roztkliwiony wzrok mówi wszystko. On też się cieszy, a widząc entuzjazm Louisa, jego zadowolenie rośnie jeszcze bardziej. Louis się uśmiecha, a wtedy w kącikach jego oczu tworzą się te urocze zmarszczki, usta są otwarte tak szeroko, że widać jego ząbki i jeżeli to nie jest najbardziej uroczy obrazek na świecie, to Harry nie wie, czym on jest. Harry zatrzymuje samochód na podjeździe i niechętnie puszcza dłoń Louisa, przechodząc na drugą stronę auta i otwiera drzwi, od razu podając Louisowi swoją rękę. Zachowują się jak para nowożeńców, albo jakby znali się od niedawna i jest to ich dopiero druga randka. Ale oni są ze sobą już całe trzy lata, wiele przeszli i po prostu się kochają. Teraz wszystko naprawiają, a Harry stara się podwójnie, bo to w końcu jego wina, bo Louis nic nie zrobił, bo jest na to za perfekcyjny, za idealny. Louis jest miłością i zaufaniem, które Harry utracił i teraz odzyskuje je na nowo. Zostawiają wszystkie pakunki i kartony w samochodzie, dochodzą do wniosku, że później będzie czas, by to wszystko przenieść. Idą ze splątanymi dłońmi w kierunku furtki, prowadzącej do ich nowego domu. Harry nerwowo pociera kciukiem o wierzch dłoni Louisa, bo on też się boi. Boi się, że Louisowi nie podoba się wystrój ich domu, boi się że Louis nie wróci nie siebie i kiedyś zostawi Harry’ego samego, ale Harry stara się o tym nie myśleć. Bo obok niego stoi Louis – jego miłość, jego przeznaczenie, jego wybawienie. Więc gdy już dochodzą do drzwi wejściowych, Harry bije się z myślami, czy zrobić to, co chce zrobić. Nie wie, czy nie pozwoli sobie na za dużo, ale on tak bardzo pragnie pokazać Louisowi jak wiele dla niego znaczy. Więc starając się zagłuszyć głosy obawy, chwyta Louisa pod kolanami, a drugą obejmuje go mocno w ramionach i uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco. I uwaga, Louis też się uśmiecha! I wygląda na szczęśliwego! Więc Harry zaczyna bardziej ufać sobie i przechodzi z Louisem na rękach, jakby był panną młodą przez próg ich nowego domu. Stawia go delikatnie w przedpokoju, ale nie puszcza jego dłoni i patrzy na niego wyczekująco. A Louis się rozgląda. Zagląda do wszystkim pomieszczeń na parterze i nie biegnie na górę, bo wie, że na to będzie jeszcze czas. Wchodzi do salonu i do kuchni i nie wierzy w to co widzi. \- H-harry – mówi delikatnie i mocniej ściska jego rękę . \- Coś nie tak, ukochany? – pyta, a Louis drży, bo on uwielbia gdy Harry tak go nazywa. A teraz nazywa go tak cały czas. Nie używa już „kochanie” lub „skarbie” i Louis, mimo iż są to pieszczotliwe nazwy, nie lubi ich, gdyż Harry zwykł tak do niego mówić wtedy. Więc jest wdzięczny za „ukochanego” i uważa, że jest to sto razy lepsze od innych zdrobnień. \- Nie, wszystko w porządku, po prostu… Ty wiesz, że ja zawsze marzyłem o takich panelach i zawsze chciałem mieć takie blaty w kuchni i… i-i … - Louis jąka się, bo to po prostu za dużo – I ja dziękuję ci Harry – kończy i szybko podbiega do Harry’ego, by zapleść mu dłonie na szyi i mocno go objąć, chowając swoją twarz w jego ramieniu. A Harry stara się nawet nie oddychać, bo on nie przytulał się do Louisa od tak dawno i już prawie zapominał jak bardzo Louis jest ciepły i miękki. Ale teraz, gdy już mają nowy dom („jak z Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza, Harry!”) i nowe życie, Harry będzie mógł przytulać Louisa już codziennie, o nic się nie martwiąc. Louis powoli odrywa się od swojego Harry’ego i patrzy do góry, w jego oczy, które wyrażają niemą prośbę. I mimo, że oboje i tak wiedzą, o co chce zapytać Harry, to Harry i tak musi to powiedzieć. \- Lou, czy ja mógłbym… – zaczyna mówić, chwytając Louisa za policzki i zniża się do niego – czy ja mógłbym cię teraz pocałować? – pyta, a Louis o mało co nie płacze, bo na boga! Po tym wszystkim co przeszli, po tych wielu niemoralnych zachowaniach Harry’ego, który wtedy w ogóle nie troszczył się o zdanie Louisa, teraz pyta się! Pyta się, a Louis odpowiada cicho „Tak” i Harry pochyla się jeszcze bardziej i po chwili ich usta się spotykają w tak leniwym i delikatnym pocałunku, który wyraża tyle uczuć naraz, ale jak dla Louisa kończy się on za szybko, bo przecież minęło tak dużo czasu odkąd miał możliwość całowania tych warg, ale rozumie Harry’ego, że on też się boi i nie chce przegiąć, dlatego też nic nie mówi. On go tylko kocha i on chce tylko zacząć nowe życie w nowym, wspaniałym domu, który urządził jego ukochany dla niego, dlatego unosi się na palce i muska jeszcze raz zaskoczone wargi Harry’ego i uśmiecha się. Znowu.


End file.
